Becoming A Soldier
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Harry gets fed up with waiting for Dumbledore to train him to defeat Voldemort and seeks help from an alternate sourse, namely one John Winchester
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of their characters**

**Becoming A Soldier**

**A/N: Takes place in book five of Harry potter and pre-series for Supernatural. Harry and Dean are both 15, Sam is 11. This story completely disregards Books 6 and 7 of Harry Potter.**

It had been about a month since Harry had returned to the Dursley's after fifth year. With each passing day, he was getting more and more pissed off. He hadn't heard from Dumbledore or the order since he'd been back in the muggle world. How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort if they didn't train him?

A few minutes later, Harry heard a tapping at his window. It was Hedwig. He quickly went over and took the letter she was carrying. He opened it up and realized that it was a reply to the letter he'd recently sent Dumbledore asking him when he'd be trained.

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't worry. All will be revealed in time. Just enjoy your holiday and try not to worry. Everything will work out for the best._

"Arrggh," Harry screamed before tearing the letter to shreds. He then leaned over his bed and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Fine, old man. If you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself," he said to himself before storming out of his room and down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Harry was at the library. He had to find a way to defeat Voldemort without the help of the wizarding world. He thought that there must be a way to do. Someone must know something about magic and supernatural.

He typed the word 'magic' into the computer, but came up with nothing concrete. He then typed in a few other words, such as 'vampire', werewolf, and 'ghost'. Those words did receive quite a few hits. It told him how dangerous each creature were and how to kill them.

This also brought something back for Harry. He vaguely remember reading something in a book that Hermione had given him about dark creatures. He quickly pulled it out. If anyone saw him with it, he would just say that it was a book of folk lore.

Harry flipped through the pages until he found something about supernatural hunters and began to read. Apparently, there were a few muggles out there that went around killing evil creatures. Maybe one of these people could help him. Dumbledore turned out to be completely useless, but maybe one of these hunters could train him, so that he would one day be able to defeat Voldemort.

Harry flipped though the pages to see if he couldn't find a name. After a few minutes he came up with two. Bobby Singer and John Winchester. They were apparently two of the best hunters in the world.

He noted that he would have to travel to America to even find either of these men, but that was okay. It was probably better that way. For this to even work, he would need to be as far away from Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as possible.

Harry then packed up his books and got ready to leave. He would need to work out a plan to get away from the order and make it to America, which would be no easy task.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After Harry got back to the Dursley's, he was delighted to learn that the Dursley's weren't home. He quickly went over to the phone. He wanted to call Hermione while he had the chance. He needed to say goodbye to her.

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Hermione's number.

"_Hello,"_

"Hermione is that you?" asked Harry.

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"It's Harry," he told her.

"_Harry! It's so good to hear from you, but why are you calling. Dumbledore told us that we should leave you alone this summer."_

Harry quietly seethed at Dumbledore's manipulations. "Hermione, Dumbledore is playing some sort of game and I'm tired of it."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Hermione, do you remember the prophecy from the department of mysteries?" he asked.

"_Of course."_

"Well, it basically says that it's up to me to defeat Voldemort," Harry explained.

"_No, that can't be true."_

"It is. Dumbledore told me," he said.

"_When are you being trained?"_

"I'm not," Harry said bitterly.

"_What? You must. You can't fight You Know Who without training."_

"I know. That's why I'm going to get someone else to train me," he said.

"_Who?"_

"Do you remember that book you gave me on dark creatures?" asked Harry.

"_Yes."_

"Well, there is information on some muggles that hunt the supernatural. I'm going to ask one of them for help," he explained.

"_Your going to ask a muggle to help you train to defeat You Know Who? Are you crazy, Harry?"_

"What other choice do I have? Dumbledore isn't willing to help me. I have to do something," Harry told her. He then heard her sigh at the other end. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but I don't have a choice. If I'm not trained, I'll die. I don't want to die, Hermione."

"_I don't want you to die either, which is why I'm so worried. Promise me that you'll be careful."_

"I promise," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A week or so later, Harry had a plan formulated. The first part of that plan was getting himself emancipated, so that he wouldn't have to worry about being dragged back to the Dursley's. The first thing he needed to do was get the Dursley's on board. Them agreeing was the easiest way of pulling this all off.

Harry walked down stairs and ventured into the living room, where he found his Aunt and Uncle. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I need to speak with you."

"What do you want, boy?" asked Vernon.

"Look, it's obvious that you don't want me here anymore than I want to be here. I have a plan to make that happen," Harry said, knowing that it would get his full attention.

Vernon shut the TV off and leaned forward. "We're listening, boy."

"I've contacted a Solicitor. He should be here soon. He'll be coming with some paperwork that will say that I can live on my own," Harry explained.

"What about those freaky friends of yours?" asked a skeptical Vernon.

"They won't matter as long as you do what I tell you," he replied.

"And what's that?" Vernon asked.

"When I leave, I will give you money to move far away. Somewhere where they won't find you," Harry explained.

"You have money?" a greedy Vernon asked.

"Yes, and I will give you enough to start a new life someplace else as long as you sign the emancipation papers," Harry responded.

"When will you get it?" asked Vernon.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"And when will you be leaving?" Vernon asked, in a hurry to get his nephew out of their lives.

"By the end of the week," Harry answered.

"Alright, we'll do it," Vernon agreed.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "That'll be the solicitor," said Harry. He then went and opened the door. "Mr. Wilbur, Hello."

"You must be Harry," said Mr. Wilbur.

"Yes sir. It's good to finally meet you," Harry said. He'd contacted the man by phone a few days ago, but they'd never met until now.

"Please come in," Harry said and led the man to the living room, where his Aunt and Uncle were waiting. "Mr. Wilbur, this is my Uncle Vernon and My Aunt Petunia."

"Good to meet you both," he said as he shook both of their hands. "So, Harry tells me that you're on board with this?"

"Yes, we'll gladly sign the papers, Vernon said a little too eagerly.

"Alright," Mr. Wilbur said as he took some documents out of his briefcase. "Just sign these and Harry will legally be an adult."

Vernon quickly signed his name in the appropriate spots. Petunia and Harry then did the same.

"Alright, I think that's good. Now, usually this process would take much longer, but given that you have the consent of your guardians' consent, it should only take a few days," he told Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said smiling before walking the man out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry got up early and got ready to go to Diagon Alley. He'd gotten his Uncle to agree to take him to London, so he could go to the bank. It actually wasn't that difficult once Vernon realized that he would be getting the money if he drove him.

"Be here in an hour, boy," Vernon demanded when he drove Harry near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said before getting out of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About twenty minutes later, Harry made it to Gringotts and went over to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the goblins.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I would like to empty my trust account and have it transferred to muggle money," said Harry. He figured he might as well empty it. He had no intention of going back to Hogwarts or even Gringott's, so there was no need for him to have an account.

"Do you have your key?" asked the goblin.

"Of course," he said as he handed him the key.

"Okay, I'll have that done right away?" said the goblin.

A few minutes later, the goblin came back with a bunch of bags. Harry was in awe. He'd never seen so much money in his life. "How much is here?"

"There is over 100,000 pounds here," he answered. "And that's just your trust vault."

After he picked his up off the floor, Harry asked. "What do you mean. I have another vault?"

"Two actually. You have the Potter main vault and the black family vault as well. You'll be able to access those when you turn seventeen," the goblin answered. "Would you like all this put in a in a weightless, bottomless bag?

"Um, yes please," A very shocked Harry said. He couldn't believe it. He was filthy rich. He would never have to work a day in his life. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to touch the rest until he turned seventeen, if he mad it that far.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Harry was ready to leave. He had given the Dursley's enough money for them to get a place far away from Private Drive and now it was time for him to go. He'd gotten a plane ticket that was supposed to get him to South Dakota, which was where he would find Bobby Singer. He hoped that once he got there, Mr. Singer could help him find John Winchester. From everything he'd read, Mr. Winchester was the best at what he did and Harry needed the best.

Harry quickly grabbed his bag. He switched out his big trunk with a smaller bag because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay under his cloak and drag his trunk at the same time. He needed the cloak because he knew he was being watched and he needed to get away undetected.

Harry walked downstairs and outside without bothering to say goodbye to the Dursley's. They wouldn't want to see him anyway. He then walked down the street to a muggle bus stop. He then took off his cloak and waited for the bus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, Harry was sitting in the waiting area of the Airport waiting for his flight to be called.

"Harry," someone called from behind.

Harry quickly turned around. "Hermione?" he said as he went to greet her. "What are you doing her? How did you know I was here?"

"I called your house. Your Uncle said you had left. I knew you were going to America, so I figured you'd come here. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," Hermione explained.

"I'm glad you did," Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I don't want you go," Hermione said sadly.

"I know, but I have to. If I'm going to survive this war, I'm going to need training. Dumbledore won't help, so I need to find someone who will," Harry explained.

"What makes you think these people will help you?" asked Hermione. "I did some research. Harry, this people hurt the supernatural. You are a wizard who can do magic. They will you see you as supernatural. They may want to kill you, Harry. Have you thought of the?" asked a worried Hermione. She didn't want to see her friend get killed trying to get someone to help him.

"Yes, I have actually. I know that these guys may not trust me, I have no choice. Yes, I may be killed by going to this people for help, but if I don't, I _will_ be killed by Voldemort," Harry stressed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," said Hermione.

"I know, but this is something I have to do," Harry responded.

"Flight 523 to South Dakota, America is now boarding," someone said over the radio.

"I have to go. That's my flight," said Harry.

Hermione put her arms around her friend. "Be careful, Harry."

"I will," Harry said before letting her go. "Goodbye, Hermione." He then walked away and disappeared out the gate towards his flight**.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry finally made it Bobby Singer's home in South Dakota. He'd arrived in South Dakota the night before, but it had been too late for him to go over to anyone's house.

Harry walked through what looked like a junkyard. He noticed a man working on a car nearby. He assumed it was Bobby, so he went over to greet him. "Excuse me, are you Bobby Singer?"

The man looked turned and looked at him suspiciously. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Harry Potter, sir. Are you Bobby Singer?" asked Harry.

Bobby continued to stare at the boy. He hadn't come in a car, so he knew that whatever he wanted had nothing to do with that. He was naturally suspicious about the kid. In his line of work, it was better to be a bit paranoid. "Why are you asking?"

Harry noted that it was not going to be easy to get the man's help. He was suspicious of him and Harry couldn't really blame him. He too was suspicious of strangers. "I need his help finding someone."

"And whose this person you need help finding?" asked Bobby.

Harry decided that it would be best to just tell him. Bobby wouldn't help him unless he did. "John Winchester,"

"What do you want with John?" Bobby asked. The kid didn't look suspicious, but there were plenty of things that looked warm and cuddly that could rip a person's throat out.

"I need his help," he said.

"Kid, if you want me to help you find John Winchester, You're going to have to be much more specific," Bobby told him.

"I'm not sure how to say this," Harry said.

"Just say it. Whatever it is, I can guarantee you that I've heard stranger things," said Bobby.

Harry decided to go for it. Worst case scenario, the man told him to get lost. He didn't seem to have a weapon nearby, so Harry was pretty sure he was safe. "I need to kill an evil wizard."

"Okay, that's a new one for me," Bobby commented. "By wizard, do you mean like Merlin? With wands in everything?"

"Of course, Merlin was real," said Harry.

"Your kidding me," Bobby said skeptical

"No, it's true," said Harry.

"Then how come I've never heard of them? I've been doing this a long time, boy. I've heard of just about everything," he said.

"Well, Wizards aren't like what you hunt," Harry started.

"It's a supernatural being, aint it," asked Bobby.

"Not exactly. Wizards are human. It's just some of us have magic," Harry explained.

Bobby took out his knife from his back pocket. "You just said 'us'."

Harry backed up a little. He was starting to think he'd overestimated how safe he was. "Mr. Singer, please I'm not evil.

"You play around with dark magic, boy. What would you call it?" Bobby asked as he advanced on him. Bobby may not no much, but he did no that magic was anything but good.

"No, it's not like that," he said.

"Well, you better explain what it's like fast,' Bobby warned.

"Wizards aren't evil. They're like everyone else. Some are good and some are bad. I'm no more evil than anyone else in your world," Harry explained.

"Then why do you want to kill one of these people?" he asked.

"I don't. I don't want to kill anyone, but if I don't kill him, he'll kill me," Harry replied.

Bobby lowered his knife. He still wasn't sure about the kid, but he decided to hear what the kid had to say. "Why does this guy want to kill you and what exactly do you want from John?"

Harry relaxed a little when Bobby put the knife down. "I'm not quite sure how to explain this, but I'll do the best I can. You see, there is this prophecy that says that neither of us can live while the other survives. It pretty much says that I have to kill him or he has to kill me."

"So, the two of you are killing each other because of something some book says?" he asked.

"Not exactly. This wizard is considered to be a dark lord. I guess the best way to describe him is to refer you to Hitler," Harry said.

"So, this guy goes around killing people because of there religion?" a skeptical Bobby asked.

"No, but it's the same concept. He has an army and they go around killing muggles and muggleborns," Harry clarified.

"What the hell is a muggle? Are they evil?" he asked.

"No," Harry said laughing. "You would be considered a muggle. It's person without magic. A muggleborn is person born to muggles."

"So, it's a war? A war between his army and yours?" Bobby asked.

'Yeah, pretty much," he answered.

"So, what do you want with John?" Bobby asked again.

"I have to kill this wizard. He is evil and I'm the only that can stop him. The problem is that if I faced him today, I would lose. I need help. I need to be trained," Harry explained.

"And you want John to do it," he guessed.

Harry nodded.

"Why John? Why don't you get one of these wizards to teach you?" Bobby wondered. He was now sure that the kid wasn't evil, but he still didn't understand why he wanted John to help him.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Believe me, I've tried, but no one will teach me. They tell me I'm just a child in one breath and that I have to kill in the next."

Bobby could tell that the kid was bitter about that fact and who could blame him. This idiots, whoever they were, wanted a child to do a man's job, but they wanted to coddle the kid at the same time. He had to admit that the boy was going to right person. If anyone could turn this kid into what he needed to be, it was John Winchester. 'Wait here," he said before walking away.

Harry did what he was told and stayed up. He wasn't sure what Bobby was going to do. Was he going to tell him to go to hell? Was he going to kill him? What would he do?

Harry didn't have much time to contemplate these thoughts because a couple of minutes later, Bobby returned. "Here. This is where you'll find John, but you'll have to go quickly. He won't be there long," he explained. John never stayed long in one place, so it was pretty safe to say that he would probably only be there a couple of days.

Harry smiled as he took the slip of paper. "Thank you."

"One more thing," he said and held out his knife. "John will not take kindly to finding out that you have magical powers. This is to protect you. Also, tell him I sent you. That keep you alive long enough to tell your story."

Harry gulped before taking the knife. 'Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Harry finally made it to Douglas Arizona, where he would find John Winchester. He quickly checked into the same motel that the other man was in and then set forth to John's room. He then lightly knocked on the door and waited.

After a few minutes, a tall, dark, and rather scary man answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Harry gulped and unconsciously put a hand on the pocket that held the knife Bobby had given him, an action that did not go unnoticed by John. "Are you John?"

"It depends, who are you?" John asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir. Bobby Singer sent me," Harry said. He figured it would better to drop Bobby's name sooner rather than later.

John stepped aside. "Come on," he said motioning for the boy to step inside. If Bobby had sent the kid, there had to be a good reason.

Harry hesitantly stepped inside. He almost wanted to stay on the step. He'd probably be safer there.

John smiled. The kid was afraid of him. Good. "So, what do you want? Why did Bobby send you?"

"I need help," Harry replied.

"With what?" he asked.

"With a dark Wizard," said Harry.

"That means you are a wizard, right?" asked John.

Harry was scared. This man was much scarier than Bobby had been and that was saying something. For first time he was second guessing this whole thing.

John could feel the fear radiating off the boy and decided to take pity on him. "Relax, kid. Your safe," he said. He knew about wizards. He'd come across some research on them years before. He knew they weren't evil. Many of them were stupid, but they weren't exactly evil. They were just like mortals. Some were bad and some weren't.

"Are you sure?' he asked skeptically.

John laughed. "Bobby tried to kill you, didn't he?"

"He came at me with a knife," Harry admitted.

"I'm sure he did. I'm also sure that the knife that your hand is on is what he gave you," said John.

"He told me you told me that you would probably attack me when you found out I was a wizard," Harry explained.

"And normally, he'd be right. Luckily for you, I already knew what a wizard was and I knew that most of you weren't evil," John said sitting down in a chair and motioning for Harry to do the same. "So, why are you here?"

Harry took a seat on the edge of one of the beds. "I have to kill this wizard. He _is_ evil and I'm the only one who can kill him."

"Who says?" asked John.

"There is a prophecy. It says that either I kill him or he kills me," he explained.

"Who told you this?" John wondered.

"My headmaster," Harry replied.

John scowled. "Let me guess, Dumbledore?"

Harry looked surprised." You know him?

"I met him once. He doesn't like and the feeling is mutual. I think he's an idiot," he replied. "I'm still not clear why you're here. What do you want from me?"

Harry sighed. "I have to kill Voldemort, but in order to do so, I need to learn how to fight. I need to be trained and Dumbldore won't do it. He just says stuff like, 'It will all work out'."

John nodded. "Yup, he's still an idiot."

Harry laughed. "Anyway, I decided to find someone else to teach me."

"And you want me to be that person," he gathered.

"Yes sir. I've read about you. You're best supernatural hunter in the world. You can teach me what Dumbledore refuses to," said Harry.

"Why should I?" John questioned.

"Because eventually, Voldemort is going to come here to America. You'll then have to deal with him," Harry told him.

John looked at the boy. He really didn't want to get involved with wizards. He had his own world to deal with. He didn't need to deal with someone else's as well, but on the other hand, he felt for the kid. Harry was about the same age as his son Dean. He couldn't be older than fifteen and he was being asked to kill. The kid wouldn't last fifteen minutes without his help. He really didn't want to be responsible for the death of a teenage boy.

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into, boy? I can teach you to survive. I could probably teach you enough to help you survive this, but you will hate it. It won't be easy and there will be days that you will want to die. You will hate me much more than you hate this voldy fellow," he warned.

"I understand," said Harry.

"Aright, I'll help you," John replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what now?" Harry asked John. He was relieved that John had agreed to help him, but he couldn't help but be a little scared about what was in for him. He wanted to know, so he could prepare for it.

"Come here," John said and picked up a hand gun. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry nodded. "It's a gun."

"Do you know how to use one?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"You will by the time I'm finished with you. You'll know how to do that and about a hundred other things," said John. He then held up the gun. "This thing is going to be one of your best friends. I have a serious question for you though. I you ready to kill?"

Harry nodded. "I know I have to kill Voldemort."

"No, I'm not talking about him. You're fighting a war here. This Voldy guy, he's building an army and to get to him, you are going to have to through that army. You're going to have to kill," John explained. "Are you prepared for that?"

Harry just stared at him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to kill anyone. He'd come to terms with the fact that he'd have to kill Voldemort, but now he was being asked to kill others as well. He was being asked commit murder.

John could sense what he was thinking. "It's not murder. Every one of those guys, they're killers and they will kill and many others if you don't kill them. I know you're not ready for that, but you will be when the time comes," he assured him. "Take this," he said handing Harry the gun.

"But, I don't know how to shoot," Harry argued.

"Don't worry, you'll learn. You're going to need that. Don't ever go anywhere without it. There will be other things that I give you that you're going to need to hang onto as well, but for now that's good enough," John explained.

"So, how is this going to work?" he asked.

"You'll be coming with me and my sons everywhere we go. I'm going to train you the same way I've trained them. I will warn though that it will be worse for you. They've been trained from a young age. You haven't," John said.

"How will you train me?" asked Harry.

John laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. Finding out is half the fun"

Just then the door opened, revealing John's sons, Sam and Dean. "Dad, whose he?" asked Dean.

"Come here boy's," John said. "This is Harry, Harry these are my son's Dean and Sam.

"Hello," Harry said sizing them up. The oldest one Dean seemed to be about his age. He also seemed to a force to be reconed with. The younger boy seemed to be much more mellowed out.

"Why's he here?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Because he needs help, son," John answered.

"Our kind of help?" he asked.

"Yup. Harry here has his own demons and he needs me to help him get ready for it," John explained.

"Dad, do you really think that's a good idea? We've got our own crap to deal with," Dean reminded him.

"Dean, it's my call. We're helping him," John said firmly.

"Is he staying with us?" asked Sam.

"I have my own room a couple of doors down," Harry said.

"That's fine to tonight, but when we move, you will stay in the same room as us," John said, making it very clear that it wasn't a request.

Harry nodded.

"Come on, take me to your room. I want to it's safe," he said.

Harry the way out the door and down to his own room. He watched as John placed a line of salt by the door and by the windows. He wondered what the point of it was. "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

"When we're not training, it's John. I'm salting the door and the windows to keep spirits out," John explained. "When I leave, the lock the door and use the chain. You don't let anyone in, okay? Don't even let me in before you know I'm not possessed."

"How will I know that?" he asked.

"Say Christo when I come to the door. If nothing about my appearance changes then it's me," John answered.

"Okay," said Harry.

John left soon after and Harry did what he was told and locked the doors and windows.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Harry found himself doing push-ups at 6am. He was told to do a hundred. He'd made it about half way through before he had to stop.

"I didn't say you could stop. Keep going. You've only got fifty more," John said.

_Only? _John made it seem like it was no big deal. "I can barely move. Can't we just stop for a minute?" Harry asked.

"You'll stop when I tell you to stop. Now Move!" John ordered.

Harry slowly picked himself up off the floor and continued the push-ups. By the time he was finished, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Alright, get up and come with me," John told him.

"What now? Harry asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You'll see," John replied with a sinster smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

John Winchester had to be evil. There was no doubt in Harry's mind. The man was making him run laps around a fenced in baseball field at the local park. The worst part was that he didn't have fixed number of laps to run. John had just told him to run until he told him to stop. That was nearly ten laps ago.

"Alright, you can stop now," John told him. He'd accomplished exactly what he intended to. He'd pushed the kid to his limit. Besides they were leaving today and John wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. "Come on, we'll head back."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got back to John's room, Harry plopped down on the empty bed..

John laughed. "Don't get too comfortable. As soon as the boys are showered, we're out of here."

Harry didn't say a word. He was too exhausted to move

"Dean and Sam, up now!" John ordered

Sam got up right away. He'd learned from last time. The last time he didn't get up when told to, his father had Dean pour cold water on him. It wasn't an experience he wanted to relive.

Dean, however, had not moved at his father's order.

"Now, Dean, or I'm going to let Sammy pour water on you," John warned.

Dean shifted a little, but didn't get up.

"Alright, go for it, Sammy," John said

Sam grinned like it was Christmas and ran into the small kitchen. He came back with a pitcher of water, which he poured all over his brother.

"Ahh!" Dean yelled and jumped up. "What the hell?"

"I did warn you, son. Now get in the shower," John told him.

Dean looked over at Harry and scowled. "How come he gets to sleep?"

"I'm not sleeping," Harry said tiredly.

"Because he's already showered and packed. Now get going.

Dean grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Sam went over to Harry. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just want to die is all," Harry half joked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, training with my father can be hell.

"Oh, that's an understatement. I'm starting to think he'll kill me before Voldemort can," Harry said.

John snickered to himself when he heard this. It wouldn't be the first time he'd heard something like that.

"Sam, shower," He said as he noticed Dean come out of the bathroom.

Dean came out into the main room. He looked at Harry and glared. He didn't like the kid. He was an outsider. He didn't belong with them. He wished his father would just tell the kid to get out and solve his own problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when Severus Snape came in. "Severus, what can I do for you?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster, we have a problem. It appears Potter is missing," Severus told him.

"What do you mean Harry is missing?" Albus asked.

"I mean the boy is gone. He is no longer at his relatives home," Severus replied.

"That's impossible. He is being watched twenty-four hours a day," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hello? The boy has an invisabily cloak. Is it really that hard to believe he could slip away."

Albus was not happy. Harry could not disappear. He was needed for the war. The world would fall into chaos if it got out that he was missing. "Did you speak with the Dursley's?"

"Yes, I unfortunately had the displeasure. They told me that they signed emancipation papers for the boy," he said.

The twinkle completely diminished from the headmaster's eyes. This could not happen. He needed Harry under his control Harry becoming an adult under the law would take that control away.

"We must find him," he said. Once he did, he could challenge the emancipation. He could use Harry's running away against him.

"Well, that's easier said than done. Potter emptied his trust vault," Severus told him.

Albus' eyes widened. This just kept getting worse and worse. Harry's trust vault contained a great deal of money. If he'd emptied it, it meant he wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

"He could be anywhere by now," Severus said.

"We can track him through his magic," he said. He'd made sure Harry's wand had a tracking charm on it.

Severus pulled Harry's wand from his pocket. "It appears Potter is smarter than I gave him credit for. He left this behind."

Albus put his face in his hands. This was really bad. Not only was Harry gone, but so was there only way of tracking him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting at the table in the motel room reading a book when Dean came over and closed it on him.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked him. He knew Dean didn't like him. The other boy had made that perfectly clear. The only thing he didn't know was why.

"You're my problem. You shouldn't be here. You're no hunter," Dean said.

Harry stood up angrily. "What the bloody hell do you know? You haven't got the first clue about me!"

"Guys, stop," Sam tried.

"I know you don't belong here. This is my world, not yours," Dean said.

"Oh, your world, huh?"

"Yeah, my world. My father, my brother," Dean said. He knew he probably sounded like a selfish, spoiled little brat, but he didn't care. This father was spending all his free time with the kid. Sam was starting to look up to as well. "Why don't you quit mooching off my family and go find your own.

Harry couldn't stop the flash of pain from crossing his face. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve," Dean asked smirking.

"I'm warning you, back off," Harry said.

Dean knew he should probably stop. He could see the hurt and anger in Harry's eyes, but he couldn't stop himself. "So what, your own family couldn't stand you so you came after mine?"

Harry could no longer contain his anger. He leaned forward and punched Dean in the face.

Dean immediately went agter him. "You are so dead." He then pushed Harry.

Harry stumbled back a little and then retaliated. Soon both boys were on the floor fighting.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled, and after a few minutes was able to pull them apart. "Stop fighting.

Harry glared at Dean for a minute before heading to the door. He had to get out of there. He refused to let Dean see him lose it. It was bad enough the other boy got a rise out of him.

"Harry, you can't leave. Dad said to stay put," Sam told him.

"I don't care," Harry said before continuing out the door.

.


	8. Chapter 8

John walked into the motel room and found his boys on opposite sides of the room. Dean was sitting at the table while Dean was laying on one of the beds. Harry was no where to be found. "Where's Harry?

"He left," Dean answered.

"What?" John asked angrily. He specifically told all three boys not to leave the room.

"It's Dean's fault," Sam said.

"Shut up," Dean told his brother.

"Someone tell me what's going on," John demanded.

"Dean picked a fight. He said that Harry's family probably didn't want him. That's why he had to come to us," Sam explained.

John glared at his oldest son. "What the hell is wrong with you. Where do you get off talking to people like that?"

"He doesn't belong here. He should go to his own family for help," he said.

"Do you know why he doesn't, Dean? Because they're dead. They sacrificed themselves so that he could live. They died trying to save his life!" John yelled. Harry had told him all about his parents' murders. It hit the kid hard. John could tell he blamed himself.

Dean instantly felt bad. He had no idea Harry had gone through something like that. He'd wanted to hurt Harry at the time, but he'd never have said what he did it if he'd known. Dean knew what it was like to lose a parent. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. "I didn't know."

"You didn't care to find out did you. Did you ever even ask yourself why he came to me? Why would he do that if you had parents that could help him?" John asked angrily.

Dean looked down in shame.

"That kid has done the best he could with the hand he's been dealt. He doesn't need you throwing what he's lost in his face. How would you like it if someone did that to you?" John asked. He loved his son, but the kid was dead wrong here. There was no way he was going to let Sam get away with hurting someone like that.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Dean said remorsefully.

"I'm not the one you owe the apology. Let's go. You're coming with me to find Harry," he told his son before leading the way out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat on a park bench. He knew he shouldn't have left the motel room. He'd been told to stay put. But he had to get out of there. If he'd stayed, he would've ended up saying or doing something that he would regret.

Harry looked up and saw John and Dean coming towards him. He glared at Dean. "What? Did you come to get a few more shots in?"

Dean had the decency to look shamed. "I deserved that. I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents."

"You shouldn't have had to know. They were my parents. How would you feel if I talked about your parents like that?" Harry asked.

"I'd probably kick your ass just like you tried to kick mine. I was out of line. I'm really sorry," Dean said.

"I don't understand what your problem is with me. I've never done anything to you," Harry said.

"I guess I was just jealous," he admitted.

"Jealous of what? What do I have that you want?" Harry asked. He didn't have anything, so he couldn't understand why Dean would be jealous of him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You've been spending more time with my dad than I have lately."

"Dean, just because I've been helping Harry doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm sorry if I made you think that. I've been helping him because I need to get him ready. If I don't, he's not going to survive," John explained. He never meant for Dean to feel neglected. He was just trying to get Harry ready for his own war.

"I didn't come here to take anything from you, Dean. I just need help. I don't want to fight this war at at all, but I don't have a choice. I don't want to die," Harry said. He was beyond scared to fave Voldemort. He knew he might not survive. And without John's help, he definitely wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's alright," Harry said.

"Dean, go wait in the car," John said. He needed to speak with Harry about disobeying an order.

Dean nodded and quickly left.

"What did I say before leaving?" John asked.

"Not to leave the motel room," Harry answered.

"Yet you disobeyed that order. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out here? You had protection against anything that might be out here," John lectured. He understood that the kid was upset, but he couldn't ignore the fact he put himself in danger.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there," Harry said.

"I don't care how upset you were. When I tell you to do something, or not to do something, you follow my instructions to the letter. Got it?" John asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Lets go," John said.

Harry got up and followed John to the car.


End file.
